


ВОЗДАСТСЯ ПО ГРЕХАМ ИХ...

by Jasherk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drama, Dubious Consent, Guilt, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Revenge Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: после событий ГВ, Стив делает попытку примириться с Тони. Но Тони не готов так просто прощать обидуНаписано на фест в сообществе "Зимний Ландшафт" https://winterlandscape.diary.ru/p219387576_dabkon-i-dabblpenetrejshn.htmЗаявки: К2. Тони/Баки + сомнительное согласиеобъединено сК11. Стив/Баки/Тони, двойное проникновение, Баки снизу.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	ВОЗДАСТСЯ ПО ГРЕХАМ ИХ...

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: дорогие заказчики, автор просит прощения у вас обоих. Во-первых, за то, что слепил заявки; во-вторых, за то, что написал не кинк, не про секс, и выставил, кажется, абсолютно всех героев не с лучшей стороны. Стива и Тони точно, а автор их очень любит, и искренне сожалеет о том, как все вышло. В этом фике ни к кому нет хейта,автору больно за всех.

— Нет, — отрезал Стив, но Баки его опередил.

— Да. Хорошо, как скажешь, — успел сказать он.

Тони Старк, возвышающийся над ними в гигантском костюме Железного Человека Халкбастере, говоривший с ними под прикрытием сорока шести самых разнообразных моделей своего боевого костюма стандартных человеческих пропорций, артистично всплеснул руками и объявил через динамики:

— Мальчики-мальчики, не надо так сразу ссориться! Хотя, о чем это я? У нас же свобода и демократия. Ссорьтесь, конечно. Это ваша первая семейная сцена? Не волнуйтесь, я все фиксирую на камеру. Человечество должно знать своих героев во всей красе. Без грима и прикрас, можно сказать.

Стив угрожающе шагнул вперед, и все сорок шесть доспехов Железного Человека тут же синхронно взяли его на прицел.

— Поэтому ты предложил мне... нам такое? Хочешь и себя во всей красе показать? Тони, мы пришли к тебе с миром...

— Вот я и предложил способ, как нам все решить миром. Ты же сам всегда говорил, что слова надо подтверждать делами. Но я вижу, извиниться по-настоящему ты не готов?

— Я не предполагал, что ты способен придумать такую низость, — Стив скрестил руки на груди, и Баки даже по его затылку мог сказать, с каким осуждением он смотрит на Старка.

— Между прочим сейчас мне было обидно. Серьезно, ты задел мои чувства. Сказал, что хочешь, чтобы мы помирились и снова стали друзьями, а, выходит, ты просто понял, что с моим покровительством и деньгами жить намного вольготнее, чем без них. А извиняться вовсе и не собирался?

— Тони, это не называется «извиняться», — руки и плечи Стива заметно напряглись, и Баки похолодел, чувствуя, как реагируют на его агрессию все сорок шесть костюмов Железного Человека. — Ты предлагаешь насилие над Баки. После всего. Чтобы я это допустил и даже соучаствовал. Тони, нам больше нечего обсуждать. Мы не согласны. — Резко махнув рукой, Стив повернулся, чтобы уйти, будто и не замечая того, что кольцо боевых костюмов и не подумало разомкнуться перед ним.

— Уверен, Кэп? А мне показалось твой парень с тобой не согласен. Я четко слышал, как он сказал «да». Ведь так, Одноручка?

— Да, — сглотнув, повторил Баки и посмотрел на Стива. — Да, Стив.

— Бак, не нужно, — рука Стива так спокойно, так привычно легла ему на плечо. Без всякой драмы. — Я рассчитывал, что мы поговорим, как взрослые люди. Но если Старк не в состоянии контролировать свою обиду и злость, я не вижу смысла продолжать этот разговор.

Баки представил, как они сейчас будут драться с мертвым металлом, пытаясь просто уйти. Как в них будут стрелять, их будут избивать. Как, даже если они одолеют все сорок шесть пустых железных кукол, потом им придется противостоять Тони в Халкбастере. И даже если они победят и выживут, это будет больно. Больно пережить и больно потом, когда у них будут срастаться кости, а мышцы и органы заживать после пулевых. Пока тело залечит все гематомы и рассеченное мясо.

И, в сущности, он уже успел подумать об этом еще раньше. Одной короткой вспышкой здравого смысла, перед тем как первый раз сказал «да».

— Пойдем, Баки, — решительно произнес Стив и подтолкнул его за плечо, но Баки поймал его руку и посмотрел прямо в лицо.

— Но я согласен, Стив, — стараясь не молить слишком уж откровенно, возразил он. — Ты тоже слышал: я сказал «да».

— Баки, я не могу этого допустить, — совершенно спокойно ответил Стив.

— Ты не допустишь, чтобы это зашло слишком далеко, а в остальном я согласен, — Баки жадно сжал его пальцы. — Стив, пожалуйста, позволь мне принять решение. В конце концов, речь идет о моем теле.

— Старк хочет отомстить тебе, — складка между бровей Стива, излом его бровей — все выдавало, как ему тяжело.

— И у него есть на это полное право. Отомстить мне за смерть Говарда и его жены. И сделать тебя соучастником своей мести за то, что ты не сказал ему, — как можно мягче произнес Баки и погладил Стива по руке. — Это неприятно, но, если такова цена, я думаю, нам стоит ее заплатить.

— Вот видишь, Кэп, даже твой бойфренд понимает, как надо вести дела, — пророкотал сверху Старк. — У вас товар, у нас купец; дай мне то, что я хочу, и получишь то, что нужно тебе. Чистый бизнес.

— Баки, — в голосе Стива прозвучала откровенная боль. — Я обещал, что не позволю никому унижать тебя.

— Ты и не позволишь, я знаю. А еще ты обещал, что будешь уважать мои решения, уважать мой выбор, — Баки шагнул ближе к нему. — Стив, пожалуйста, я прошу тебя. Я не хочу драться. Мне проще тупо раздвинуть ноги. Прости, я знаю, что ты не такой. Но я теперь такой, Стив. Прости, я не хочу драться. Мне правда проще.

Стив сглотнул, излом его рта без ножа резал Баки. Он не хотел делать Стиву так больно. Но и врать он не хотел. Пусть Стив знает, каким он стал... ради кого готов рисковать своей жизнью и свободой.

— Баки, но ведь это должно быть по любви, — горько сказал Стив. — И после того, через что ты прошел, в особенности. У тебя теперь должно быть лишь по любви.

— Так давай представим, что все по любви, — Баки не удержался и погладил Стива по заросшей щеке. — Давай сделаем по любви.

— Боже, какая сцена! Эй, Красная Угроза, ты часом никого не порешил в Вудстоке? А то на меня прямо духом хиппи сейчас повеяло. Давайте заниматься любовью, а не войной.

— Тони, — прорычал Стив.

— Нет, я никого не убивал в Вудстоке. Движение хиппи ГИДРУ не интересовало, — спокойно ответил Баки и, расстегнув молнию на куртке, уже привычным движением стряхнул ее с себя, потянул кверху майку, пока Стив не успел передумать.

— Стой, стой, — замахал огромными руками Халкбастер. — Должен признать, не ожидал от тебя такой прыти. И того насколько тебе будет плевать на антураж. Я, признаться, более придирчив в таких вопросах... Поэтому, если мы все решили, не вижу смысла так спешить. Я подготовлю нам, образно выражаясь, ложе и сброшу Кэпу весточку, куда вам приехать, чтобы мы могли максимально комфортно обставить то, как вы извинитесь.

— Тони, ты мудак, — коротко сказал Стив, подобрав куртку Баки и помогая ему надеть ее.

— Ушам своим не верю, как грубо, — пророкотал Тони. — Зато теперь ты не можешь сказать, что я не дал вам шанса просто не явиться и показать себя лгунами и трусами.

Если честно, Баки, наверное, так и сделал бы. Но он знал, что Стив не лгун и не трус. И что Стив никогда не упустит брошенный ему вызов. Как бы глупо это ни было. Сама его сущность протестовала против подобного.

На миг оглушив их ревом турбин и свистом воздуха, вся армия костюмов Тони и он сам поднялись в воздух, сквозь дыры в крыше разваленного ангара, где проходила их встреча, и унеслись в направлении города.

— Бак, я не представлял, что Старк может потребовать чего-то подобного, — прямо сказал Стив, будто извиняясь за сына Говарда. — Я бы не предложил встретиться с ним, если бы знал об этом.

— Все в порядке, Стив, — улыбнулся Баки и обнял его. — Все в порядке, правда. — В его объятиях Стив был застывший, напряженный пережитой яростью и невыплеснувшейся жаждой драки. — Пойдем. Может быть, он и сам еще струсит и даст задний ход.

***

Старк не струсил и не дал задний ход.

Сообщение от него пришло через двенадцать часов. В нем был адрес дорогого отеля на побережье и время, к которому им надлежало явиться.

— Это может быть ловушка, — мрачно сказал Стив, сжимая в руке телефон и с ненавистью глядя на буквы. — Давай я пойду один.

— Нет, — сказал Баки. — Мы пойдем вместе, Стив. Тем более, если это ловушка, прорываться вдвоем будет легче. Но я думаю, ловушки нет, и, если так, то глупо будет тебе идти одному.

— Не глупо, — нахмурился Стив и предложил: — Я бы мог заменить тебя.

Баки передернуло, и он постарался скрыть это, качнув плечами.

— Мы оба знаем, что он хочет совсем другого. Давай уже просто дадим ему это.

— Бак, я все еще против.

— Я... Стив, я знаю. И я благодарен тебе, — Баки вздохнул и потерся щекой о плечо Стива. — Я почти не помню Говарда, Стив. Правда. Мне кажется, поэтому я не испытываю достаточно боли из-за того, что отнял его жизнь. Он для меня просто один из множества. Я знал его, но я его не помню. Будет только справедливо позволить его сыну наказать меня за него.

— Дав ему выебать тебя вместе со мной? Думаешь, Говарду бы это понравилось? - фыркнул Стив, но без злости, которую мог бы вложить в свои слова.

— Прости, — тихо сказал Баки. — Прости, Стив. Все должно было быть не так, я знаю. Прости. Давай просто сделаем это.

— Бак, — выдохнул в ответ Стив и крепко обнял его.

***

В суперновом супермодном отеле, куда пригласил их Старк, не было, кажется, ни единой живой души. Что ж, Старк мог себе позволить распустить весь персонал на целые сутки. У дверей, в холле, у лифта и на этажах будто рыцарские доспехи неподвижно застыли, сверкая красно-золотой броней, пустые боевые костюмы.

Стив и Баки молча поднялись на верхний уровень, и Баки сдержанно постучал в единственную на этаже двустворчатую дубовую дверь. Она тут же плавно открылась перед ними.

— О, Кэп, ты теперь доставляешь мальчиков по вызову в номера. Не ожидал, что ты так скатишься. А впрочем, я многого от тебя не ожидал, — Тони встретил их в шикарном просторном лофте со стеклянными стенами, за которыми открывался дивный вид на побережье. Он был в купальном халате и с бокалом бренди в руке.

— Не провоцируй меня, Тони, — сдержанно ответил Стив и сжал руку Баки. — Ты знаешь, что я все еще против этой идеи. Если хочешь, я могу остаться с тобой вместо Баки, — мрачно предложил он.

— Да? Внезапно, любопытно, оригинально. Я думал, ты не по этой части. Я имею в виду, не в этой роли. Всегда сверху, — Тони отсалютовал им бокалом и жадно приложился к бренди, задумчиво разглядывая Стива. — Заманчиво, черт побери, но нет. Так не выйдет. Не хочу кормить твоего жертвенного зверя. Ну да, мы это уже обсуждали. Словом, если ты в игре, то по моим правилам, а ты их знаешь.

Баки с облегчением выдохнул. Тони был прав. Стив не любил принимающую роль в сексе и фактически не практиковал ее. Баки не хотел, чтобы Стив шел в этом против себя.

— Не будем затягивать, — сказал Баки и целенаправленно устремился к огромной кровати, на которую указал ему Старк.

— Одноручка, а тебе не нужно... хмммм... подготовиться? Здесь прекрасная ванная комната полностью к вашим услугам.

«Если ты предложил это, то ты знаешь, что мне не нужно», — подумал Баки, но, повернувшись к Старку, просто сказал:

— Нет, мне не нужно. Стив меня подготовит. Стив?

Стив оказался рядом с ним, как только Баки назвал его имя.

Баки посмотрел ему в глаза и улыбнулся.

— Раз уж нам доведется поебаться в такой роскоши, давай постараемся не сломать кровать, — сказал он и, обхватив Стива за затылок, притянул к себе в поцелуй.

Стив никогда не давал себя вести, но зато поджигался всегда мгновенно. И всегда сжигал Баки молниеносно и жарко, всем собой всего целиком, дотла, без остатка. Баки едва понял, как они рухнули в кровать, не заметил, как содрали с себя одежду и сплелись, срослись, вдавились друг в друга телами. Постель была мягкой, вкусно пахнущей, чистой, но ему был важен только Стив, Стив, Стив. Его руки, его губы повсюду. Его сильное тело сверху, громада его спины, его жар, его запах. Его твердый член, трущийся о собственный член Баки.

Они сцепились, рыча и целуясь, задыхаясь друг без друга, утопая друг в друге. До конца, до предела, невозможно порознь, невыносимо, против самой их природы стало оставаться разделенными на два тела. Стив взял его глубоко внутрь единым рывком. И Баки задохнулся от жара и счастья. Он был все еще мокрый и мягкий внутри после того, как Стив выеб его после неудачных переговоров со Старком и еще раз выеб прямо перед выездом. Как Баки и хотел. Как они оба хотели. Как им было нужно. Как им было нужно прямо теперь. Стив был массивным и там тоже, его хотелось до боли, и принимать было не так просто. Но и пугающе сладко. Неотвратимо. Прекрасно. Будто Стив зажимал рукой рану в груди, не давая хлестать крови, будто Стив врастал в него навсегда. У Баки каждая клетка кричала от этой близости. Он не мог дышать. Не мог смеяться, не мог плакать. Он был переполнен. Он плавился под Стивом, для Стива и ради Стива. Каждое движение было их общим, каждый вдох, каждый выдох.

Баки любил его безмерно.

Он не сразу понял, что Старк что-то говорит им, не сразу сообразил, что в постели они не одни. Он был слишком пьян Стивом. Как и всегда с момента их воссоединения в будущем. Как и всегда с того мига, когда сто или тысячу лет назад они впервые сделали это. Ничего кроме не имело значения.

— Кэп, перевернись. Роджерс, алле, прием, переверни его. Так у нас не получится.

Стив с ощутимым усилием оторвался от пожирания шеи и плеч Баки, одно долгое мгновение соображал, что происходит, а потом перекатился на спину так, что Баки оказался на нем верхом. Их пальцы переплелись, и Баки выпрямился, опираясь на его руку, и принялся экстатически яростно трахать себя Стивом, кусая губы и не сдерживая стонов.

Надолго его не хватило, и Баки кончил, жадно выдаивая в себя еще одну порцию семени Стива, а потом упал ему на грудь безвольный, как тряпка.

Тони рядом прокашлялся.

— Надеюсь, я вам не очень мешаю?

Стив сделал какой-то неопределенный жест рукой и собственнически облапил Баки. Тому было сладко, бездумно хорошо.

— Не скажу, что в мои планы входило предоставить вам помещение для секса, или что ты, Кэп, окажешься таким скорострелом, — почти разочарованно заметил Тони, и Баки вдруг подумал, что тот не хочет касаться его. Буквально борется с собой, чтобы оставаться рядом с ними на постели.

— Скорострельный, зато многозарядный, — самодовольно ответил Стив, и Баки не удержался и одобрительно замычал ему в шею. — Ну, что, Тони, ты готов присоединится, или мы идем на второй заход без тебя? — Стив мощно качнул снизу бедрами, все такой же твердый, так жадно подрагивающий внутри у Баки, что тот невольно тихонько засмеялся.

— Я готов, если ты готов, — запальчиво ответил Старк и приказал: — Раскрой своего бойфренда для меня.

— Баки не бойфренд. Он — моя половина, — спокойно ответил Стив и обе его руки легли на задницу Баки и властно обхватили ее прежде чем развести ягодицы. — И будь моя воля, никто больше не коснулся бы его без его желания.

— Роджерс, лучше заткнись, у меня все падает от вашего дамского романа, — проворчал Тони, судя по звукам, видимо, пытаясь возбудить себя дрочкой. — Весь мир знает, что, пока ты прохлаждался в Ледовитом океане, в ГИДРЕ твоей половинке не присунул только ленивый.

— Поэтому ты будешь последним, кто тронет его кроме меня, — угрожающе подытожил Стив, и Баки ахнул, ощутив, как его пальцы оглаживают и трут дырку, широко растянутую на члене Стива. — Готов, Бак? Мы можем прекратить все это прямо сейчас.

— Вснормально, — едва контролируя свою речь от душного удовольствия, пробормотал ему в шею Баки. — Всунь! Всунь мне оба.

Стив надавил, заставляя тело Баки подчинится, пустить его пальцы внутрь прямо вдоль не опавшего члена. И Баки завыл, и заскулил, и остро мучительно возбудился от происходящего почти сразу же. Стив был осторожен и ему не было больно, ему было просто трудно, но он знал, что сможет, знал, что ему в задницу совали худшие вещи. А это был Стив, Стив любил его. Баки любил и хотел Стива. Пальцы потянули в разные стороны, и член Стива несколько раз неудержимо толкнулся в образовавшемся свободном пространстве.

— Да, да, да, Стив! — захныкал Баки, и в тот же миг ощутил, как еще один член, в скользком латексе презерватива давит на его дырку над членом Стива.

— Не в стороны тяни, Роджерс. Вверх! — недовольно проворчал Старк. Пальцы Стива безумно сладко сдвинулись внутри, смешивая ощущения напряжения и наслаждения, и Старк надавил сильнее, толкнулся бедрами.

Баки запрокинул голову назад и часто задышал. Было терпимо, но много, слишком много. И туго.

Одно движение, нужно было всего лишь качнутся вперед, и он соскользнул бы. Он не был зафиксирован, они не держали его. Он мог. Прямо сейчас. Всего одно движение...

— Стив, обними меня, — хрипло прошептал Баки, кусая губы. — Обними, пожалуйста. Очень крепко.

— Бак, — только и сказал Стив, и его руки, огромные и самые любимые на свете, сомкнулись у Баки на спине надежным кольцом, прижимая его к груди Стива. Надежно и правильно.

И Баки расслабился. Он больше не был возбужден, но он расслабился всем собой.

— Высококлассная сучка, — потрясенно выдохнул сзади и сверху Тони и принялся трахать его, толкаясь так глубоко и так часто, как у него получалось. Стив лежал не шевелясь, застыв, как статуя, и только член его чуть подрагивал внутри от тесноты и удовольствия.

Все было нормально. Ничего непоправимого не случилось. У Баки все было под контролем. Стив был с ним.

Стив был с ним. Баки его чувствовал. Чужой человек, которого Баки не хотел, трахал его, но Стив был с ним. Стив был в нем. Стив все равно любил его.

Баки приподнялся, посмотрел в напряженное лицо Стива, и Стив посмотрел на него в ответ, взглядом спрашивая: «Мне прекратить это?». И он был так серьезен при этом. И так красив с растрепанными волосами и русой щетиной на щеках, что Баки накрыло нежностью и благодарностью за то, какой он.

— Стив, я люблю тебя, — невольно произнес Баки и припал к губам Стива с отчаянной радостью и восторгом.

Люблю, люблю, билось в его голове. Все тело прошивало, пронизывало этой любовью. И Стив застонал Баки в рот, вздрогнул мощно и неудержимо, и его бедра пришли в движение, вбиваясь в Баки будто таран, не в такт с Тони, в собственном грозном и дивном ритме, так что Баки выгнуло от духоты и обилия всего и разом внутри. Ему отчаянно захотелось, чтобы Стив кончил прямо сейчас. Чтобы спермы Стива внутри него стало еще больше. Чтобы Старк трахал его в сперме Стива, зная, что он Стива, что он помечен. Что Стив все равно не откажется от него. Все равно будет хотеть его.

— Стоп. Стоп! — объявил сзади Старк, и Баки буквально почувствовал, как тот хочет привлечь внимание Стива, но не хочет при этом трогать его руки на спине у Баки. — Стоп. Мне надоело то, что вы лижетесь. Меняем позицию. Переверни его ко мне лицом.

— Я и сам могу, — проворчал Баки, поморщившись, когда Старк вышел из него. Поднялся со Стива, развернулся и лег спиной на его широкую грудь. А потом широко развел ноги, дотянулся единственной рукой, ввел в свою раскрытую дырку член Стива и с облегчением выдохнул. Теперь ему было видно окна в скатах крыши, балконы по обе стороны от постели и пальмы за ними, голубое небо, от яркости которого резало глаза. И где-то среди всего этого, совсем близко над ним, но одновременно очень далеко Тони Старка в распахнутом халате, худощавого и совершенно не раскачанного, как они. С дерганным немолодым приятным лицом и устрашающим клубком шрамов на незагорелой груди.

Тони посмотрел ему между ног, приставил свой член и толкнулся обратно. Баки был готов и принял почти легко. Выдохнул, привыкая, чуть поерзал. Внутри у него было так много живой плоти, что Старк даже ненамеренно не мог не задевать простату, но Баки не чувствовал возбуждения. Он просто расслабился и закрыл глаза, дожидаясь, когда все кончится. Судя по реакциям Старка рассчитывать на близкий финал, увы, не приходилось.

— Бак? Баки, ты как? Ты со мной? — прозвучал низкий голос Стива у самого его уха, и Баки повернул лицо к нему и вдохнул его запах.

— С тобой. Обними меня.

Руки Стива тут же обхватили его поперек груди, одна ладонь легла на прикрытую защитным кожухом культю.

— Роджерс, лучше подхвати его под колени, — проворчал Тони. — Вам же обоим удобнее будет.

— Да, Стив, давай под колени, — согласился с ним Баки. Будь у него две руки, он бы, наверное, сам так сделал. Держать колени согнутыми на весу было не слишком комфортно.

— Конечно, Бак, — Стив присосался поцелуем к его плечу и тут же подхватил его ноги.

— Да, так, — выдохнул Баки. Он оказался вдруг совсем беззащитен, совершенно лишен опоры, кроме тела Стива под ним, кроме его рук. Он будто завис целиком и полностью в его власти. — Так, Стив, держи меня. Держи, не отпускай.

От острой яркости этого момента у Баки закружилась голова, он распахнул глаза и встретился взглядом с темными глазами Старка. Долгий миг взгляд того был потерянным и немного диким, но стоило ему заметить, что Баки открыл глаза, как он тут же закрылся и вздернул подбородок.

Баки знал его только со слов Стива, но в этот миг будто увидел его без панциря и даже без кожи. Обиженного подростка под пятьдесят. С деньгами и властью, но без понимания их цены. С выдающимся инженерным умом, но не умеющего строить отношения с теми людьми, другом которых он хотел бы быть. Нелюбимого позднего ребенка слишком эгоистичного гения. Так и не успевшего поладить с отцом, потому что Зимний Солдат убил обоих его родителей.

Человека, который воплощал свою мечту о мести в жизнь, и это было вовсе не так здорово, как ему представлялось.

Баки стало вдруг так жалко его, что захотелось обратиться по имени, хотя он и не знал, что скажет ему.

Но Старк увидел что-то в его глазах. Гневно мотнул головой, нахмурил высокий лоб и прошипел:

— Нравится, Барнс? Смотрю, ты принимаешь, не морщась.

Баки не стал отвечать. Он давно знал, что подобное говорят не ради того, чтобы услышать мнение собеседника.

— А впрочем, мы с Роджерсом стараемся тут вдвоем для тебя, а ты увял, как подснежник. Хоть бы подрочил для приличия.

Баки кивнул. И потянулся к своему члену, хотя и сомневался, что сможет возбудиться сейчас. Уж точно не когда Старк смотрел на него с таким отвращением, и внутри жгло от каждого движения и давило почти на пределе. А впрочем, Баки хорошо понимал, что ему уже случалось недооценивать себя. Он мог даже и кончить.

Но он едва успел дотронуться до себя, осторожно приласкать, как Старк блеснул глазами, явно пораженный новой идеей.

— Нет, стой. Пусть лучше это сделает Стииииииив, — он протянул имя намеренно, так, как его стонал сам Баки. 

— Бак, смени справа, — выдохнул Стив ему в ухо, и Баки улыбнулся ему, и промолчал о том, что вариантов у него теперь не так много. А потом подхватил себя под правое колено, где еще мог чувствовать сильную хватку Стиву, форму его руки на своей кожи.

Стив тем временем плюнул себе в ладонь и решительно обхватил член Баки пальцами. У того даже дыхание перехватило на миг. Тяжелая решительность его прикосновений не оставляла сомнений. С ним у Баки теперь просто не было выбора, кроме как кончить.

\- Стив, можно я сам оближу тебе руку, - тихо и обреченно попросил Баки. Если его уже ебали двумя хуями одновременно, разложив, как рождественского гуся, он хотел урвать своего: лизать, сосать Стиву пальцы, трогать языком и губами, ласкаться ртом о его жесткую руку.

— Роджерс, да ты в постели выходит еще больший козел, чем я полагал, — наблюдая сверху их манипуляции, заметил Старк. — Ты его вообще обычно хоть как-нибудь то ласкаешь? Или в вашем старообрядческом гей-семействе Барнсу полагается кончать без рук самому? В миссионерской позиции во исполнение супружеского долга.

Баки вздрогнул. Возможно, Старк бил наугад, а, может, все же знал Стива чуть лучше, чем сам ожидал, но он попал в точку. Они все трое поняли это.

Стив не зарычал вслух, хотя у него в груди и угрожающе зарокотало от гнева (на себя?), но движения его бедер сбились с точного ритма, выдавая входящую в пике ярость. Правая рука стремительно и жестко заскользила по мягкому члену Баки.

— Стив, Стив, — пытаясь успокоить, позвал он, но голос как назло прозвучал жалко, моляще.

— А что, Барнс? Ты попроси его, он ведь слушает тебя, когда ты просишь. Попроси его делить тебя и с другими. Сам знаешь: так можно оплатить лояльность Уиллсона. Можно отблагодарить Т'Чаллу за покровительство. Тебе же нравятся большие члены, Солдат? Скажи, что нравятся, не стесняйся.

Баки не собирался отвечать на эти защитные поддевки, но ему и не пришлось. Рука Стива вдруг метнулась вверх, сдавив горло Тони. На рывке Стива, Баки стиснуло между ними, а потом их общая тяжесть завалила Тони на них сверху. И растерянные карие глаза оказались прямо перед глазами Баки.

Баки отчетливо услышал, как активировались, нацелив на них оружие, до этого мирно стоявшие у входа доспехи Старка. Но до смешного, как раз Тони и оказался сейчас сверху, закрывая их обоих собой.

— Не смей так говорить с ним, Старк. Не смей оскорблять Баки, — угрожающе прорычал Стив. — Засунь свое прощение себе в задницу, я больше не хочу мириться с тобой. Я больше не хочу, с меня хватит.

И Баки с облегчением почувствовал, что у них обоих все окончательно упало внутри него.

Ситуация была нереально глупой. Такой нелепой, глупой и стыдной, что Баки не выдержал и тихо нервно засмеялся.

— Это все чертовски несексуально, — едва сумел выговорить он.

Стив отпустил Старка, и тот сразу же отпрянул от них, выдернув свой упавший член из задницы Баки так, что тот перестал смеяться и непроизвольно охнул. Стив тоже высвободился и, уложив Баки на бок, сел рядом и раздвинул ему ягодицы, осматривая дырку.

— Больно, Бак? — спросил он.

Баки помотал головой. Было неприятно. Внутри тянуло и жгло, но он бы не назвал это «больно».

— У меня есть анальгетики, — вдруг предложил Старк, и в его голосе Баки послышались интонации неуверенности и тщательно подавляемой вины.

— Нам это не помогает, — огрызнулся Стив, одновременно с тем, как Баки сказал:

— Я буду благодарен.

Он никогда не отказывался от обезболивающих, если была возможность их получить.

Старк принес таблетки и воду в пафосном высоком бокале для коктейля. И кажется даже не заметил, что соприкоснулся с рукой Баки, когда передавал ему лекарство, а потом воду.

— Спасибо,— сказал Баки и попробовал улыбнуться Старку, но так и не смог, поэтому просто спросил: — Не полегчало?

Тони нервно дернул плечом, закатил глаза, но все же признал.

— Полегчало, наверное. Несмотря на жалкие результаты.

На этот раз у Баки все же получилось улыбнуться, а потом он разом посерьезнел и сказал:

— Мне очень жаль. Что так вышло с твоими родителями. Мне действительно очень жаль.

— Баки, — руки Стива обняли его сзади. — Ты был под кодом. Ты не обязан извиняться. Это был не ты.

— Это был я. Только под кодом, — глухо поправил его Баки и признал: — Под кодом все очень просто. Удивительно ясно. Никаких сомнений, никаких колебаний. Только цель, которой надо добиться любой ценой. Задача, которую нужно решить. И ты не человек, ты средство ее решения. Но это был я. Мне очень жаль, правда.

Старк резко отвернулся и буквально треснул бокалом о столешницу, чуть не разбив его.

— Мне тоже жаль, — не оборачиваясь, глухо признал он. — Тогда, в Сибири, я потерял контроль, ты потерял руку. Нам всем стоило на этом остановиться. Не доводить до... — Старк потер лоб и как-то обрывисто судорожно вытер лицо. — То, что вышло сегодня, было мерзко. Я не насильник, Роджерс. Я не умею так, и мне мерзко. Барнс... мне очень жаль. Ты совсем не такой, как я тебя представлял. Ты как-то можешь жить с Кэпом. Как-то можешь его выносить. Мне... мне жаль.

— Все в порядке, — уже привычно ответил Баки, и ему захотелось утешающе сжать руку Старка, но он не стал этого делать. — Мы простили друг друга. И ты прости себя. Это просто необходимо делать. Прощать себя.

Роджерс хмыкнул у него над ухом, явно выражая сомнения в том, что у Старка могут быть с этим проблемы, но, по счастью, достаточно тихо, чтобы его услышал один Баки.

— Я думаю, нам лучше уйти сейчас, — сказал Стив, снова крепко сжав плечи Баки.

— Я думаю, уйти стоит мне, — возразил ему Старк и поморщился. — Серьезно, Кэп. Дай своему парню хоть полчаса передышки, ему непросто пришлось. Отель выкуплен на сутки, здесь никого не будет. Спите, расслабляйтесь, я вас оставлю.

— Старк, я все еще зол на тебя, — глухо сказал Стив, и Баки отчетливо услышал в его голосе, что Стив зол в первую голову на себя тоже.

— Взаимно, Кэп. Я тоже на тебя зол, — фыркнул Старк почти что с радостью, а потом помрачнел и признал. — Но стоит отдать тебе должное, не представляю, чтобы ты использовал Пеппер, чтобы отыграться на мне. И мне... неприятно, что я использовал для этого Одноручку. Так что я, пожалуй, поеду. Не хочу об этом больше думать, чтобы не просрать месяц трезвости. Я позвоню тебе ближе к Дню Благодарения. Думаю, к тому моменту, вы уже не будете в бегах, и сможем устроить натянутый скучный праздник в лучших американских традициях.

Стив явно хотел ответить, что не факт, что они будут доступны на тот момент, но Баки потерся о него затылком, и Стив промолчал.

— Здесь очень удобная кровать, — тупо и не к месту сказал Баки, но уже направляющийся в сторону, по всей видимости, ванной и гардеробной Старк вдруг обернулся и сказал:

— Здесь и бар неплохой. И фрукты из комплимента отборные. Я позвоню, чтобы Вам привезли еду из ресторана. Отдыхайте, одним словом.

Баки хотел сказать «спасибо», но на этот раз Стив крепче сжал его обеими руками, и Баки сдержался и промолчал. Он понимал, почему Стив не хочет, чтобы он благодарил Старка.

Этим двоим предстоял еще долгий и сложный путь к примирению.

По счастью, изрядная часть его была уже пройдена.

Баки был очень рад. Не так уж это было и трудно. Вполне терпимо. И, даже можно сказать, не больно.

И Стив был рядом.


End file.
